


Different

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [20]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sam is alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would never leave his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

He looked the same, felt the same, and tasted the same but there were two things that made the heat between them okay. The barcode at the nape of his neck and the motorcycle that made this man so different from his brother. The only ink on Dean’s skin was the tattoo he and Sam shared and although riding the motorcycle at Alec’s back was a whole new feel of freedom, Dean would never leave his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentence prompt of Sam/Alec, motorcycle


End file.
